The two heros
by fishboy12
Summary: Ash has become a hero with his new friend but will he be able to tell dawn his secret.


As Ash waits for Brennan (the new character/hero) he thinks about how they are gonna handle Zekrom and Reshiram and how they'll be caught. Brennan walks through the arch of Zekroms and Reshirams lairs, he is carrying two ultra balls and his Beedrill is carrying a big bag of max potions. "Well here we go, you ready?" asked Brennan. Ash was unsure but responded in a nod. They both were right next to where R and Z were and have practiced there skillz. They walked in to see two ways, one illuminating red and another blue. Brennan went to the blue path and ash the other. In sync they both battled R and Z. They fought vigorously, " Ariadose dodge and use poison jab!" a lightning bolt came from Zekrom as Ariadose dodged it and hit Zekrom with all his might, by then Zekrom was weak and Brennan went through 4 pokemon. Brennan through an ultra ball and Zekrom appeared captured. Zokrom was about to come back out and Brennan quickly reacted " Ariadose, use string web!" and a web kept the ball shut and Brennan captured Zekrom a released sigh. Ash came through the the door battered and very injured. " Holy crap dude are you okay, and is Reshiram captured" Ash passed out in front of him with a full ultra ball.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ash woke up with a smiling Pikachu on a chair with Reshiram in a pokiball. He got up wondering where he was, he took pikachu to only see Brennan sitting next to a ZZZ Zokrom. He walked out side to say hi to them. He got closer and saw a lesson on how to saddle a flying pokemon. " Hey your up, im just learning to fly and its so easy". "Well i already know how to fly but what for?" "Were are going to sinnoh". At that moment he knew he was probably going to see Dawn again. " When are we going?" asked Ash in anticipation. "Now, get out Reshiram." Alright.

IN SINNOH

Dawn was running through a seaside forest being chased by Team Plasma. She got cornered by them and was in big trouble. " Time to die girl", the leader said. But at that moment they all herd a strange noise. The whole squad whispered "Zekrom" and " Reshiram". Then a few words from the same direction," HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!". They looked back at Dawn with an evil look. But after a few quick seconds fire and lightning came down on Team plasma and they sprinted away from the scene. Dawn looked up to see Reshiram and Zekrom flying above her with ash on the fire elemental and a mysterious boy on the electric elemental. She just stared at ash in aw. She kept thinking to herself that ash is here and he's hot. " Hey gurl" Ash said nervously " I told you i would say it." " Fine i'll pay you when we get into town." They both landed and walked over to Dawn. "hey Dawn, this is my friend Brennan" "Hello" " Hi" Hey want a ride to town" Sure". Dawn and ash got on Reshiram and B got on Zekrom whos nickname is now Z. They flew into town and to B's surprise he saw some empty barrels. He ran over only to flip them over. " FAKING BARLLEZ"! Ash ran over " Whats the matter, wait oh yeah you hate barrels". "No derp bro" (Sorry big pewds fan) " Ok lets just find a hotel" Wait you can stay at my house" Dawn said immediately." Um ok". Both B and Ash said in sync. Dawn just wanted to spend some time with Ash since she really liked him a lot. Once there they discovered that Dawns mom just dinner. " Hey Dawn, oh Ash, its been a while since we've seen you", she said in a happy voice. " Hey do you have a big back yard" Yeah, why?" She then saw R and Z in the back yard. "Oh well never mind". " AAWW YEAH DINNER BUDDY" They sat down ad ate but like always Ash and Dawn got into an argument. " I"M GOING ON THE THE DECK!" Ash yelled. "Holy..." Brennan said. Dawns mom and Brennan talked for a bit and both said to Dawn "Talk to him". With a sigh she got up and walked on to the deck. "So do you have chess". Dawn walked out and stood next to Ash and stayed quiet. She was thinking of what to say and hesitated when ash said something witch was "what" so she just blerted out "Tell me you love me", And then she was regretting what she said. Beedrill, Pikachu, and all the other pokemon in the yard looked at them. Ash hesitated to but said "Yes", Dawn looked at Ash with big puppy eyes and at that moment Ash gave her a kiss. She broke it after 10 minutes and said "Ive been waiting for that". They kissed again and it lasted nearly the whole night.


End file.
